


La casa del cuore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Re stregone [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Topolino consola Riku.Scritta per la: Dialogue-fic challenge. Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3150651521625019/Fandom: KHPrompt di Marica Heather-chan Gravano: "Non è colpa tua, ti sei trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, non biasimarti più"
Series: Re stregone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820719





	La casa del cuore

La casa del cuore

"Non è colpa tua, ti sei trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, non biasimarti più" sussurrò Topolino.

Riku rispose: “Ho ceduto io a Xehanort. Ho permesso io che l’oscurità entrasse in me”. Tremava per l’umidità della foresta.

“Eri solo un ragazzino”.

“La curiosità mi divorava”

“Anche io sono un tipo curioso, non per forza dev’essere un male. Stai già soffrendo abbastanza”

“La vera sofferenza è non poter riabbracciare Sora, non poter tornare da Kairi”

“Dovresti riposarti. Il tuo corpo sta cedendo”

“Puzzo così tanto di oscurità?”

“Un bel po’, ma non è quello il punto. Quella benda imbevuta di luce non reggerà in eterno”

“Lo so che perderò me stesso, vostra altezza”

“Non chiamarmi vostra altezza”

“Topolino… io…”

“Lascia che io mi occupi di te. Ti metterò a nuovo. Sono bravo ad aggiustare le cose”

“Siete sempre così buono e ottimista”

“No, no. Proprio no. Molti, come Gamba, non sarebbero per niente d’accordo. Per altri, invece, sono così perfettino da risultare noioso”

“Siete un grande guerriero. Ai miei occhi non sarete mai noioso”

“Tu ai miei non sarai mai un cattivo ragazzo. Sei solo un ragazzino che voleva seguire il suo cuore. Non c’è niente di male in questo, è Xehanort che ti ha ingannato”

“Forse ero anche invidioso, del rapporto tra Sora e Kairi. Volevo scappare.

Ora, invece, vorrei solo tornare all’isola. Stare insieme a loro”

“Anche io ho sempre avuto voglia di andare in giro. Ora ho capito che voglio stare con Minnie, Pippo, Topolino e il mio fedele Pluto”

“Forse dobbiamo allontanarci per capire che il nostro cuore è felice solo a ‘casa’”

“Sei molto saggio.

Ora, però, riposa”

“Agli ordini”

“Benissimo!” trillò Topolino.


End file.
